H2o just add a secret island
by charmedhpgirl
Summary: 15 years after the girls have graduated, Emma met Bella and the two of them became good friends. When Emma got a new job as a teacher at Suncoast High, she meets fellow mermaid Rita. Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Bella join the pod consisting of Rita, Lyla, Nixie, Sirena and Zac. They have to discover the mystery of Mako Island before it's too late...


Prologue

Emma, Rikki and Cleo are mermaids who are transformed in the moon pool at Mako island. Bella is a mermaid who was transformed in a moon pool in Ireland. They all live now at the Gold Coast in Australia. After graduation, they all started college. Rikki went to learn about business, Emma studied for teacher, Bella went farther with her music and got herself a record deal and Cleo went to study sea creatures. Rikki and Zane sold the café and a man renamed it the Ocean Café. The group didn't go to the moon pool after it was destroyed and they begin to see their tails more as a burden instead of a gift.

In ten years' time, the moon pool of Mako was fixed by a pod of mermaids who came to live there. They repaired the moon pool and closed the land entrance to make sure no humans could transform into mermaids anymore. Three mermaids of the pod, Nixie, Sirena and Lyla, who were six years old when they came to live there, liked the place very much. As they grew up, Lyla became a loner, while Nixie and Sirena were best friends. They didn't even know each other very well, until it was their night to protect the moon pool. But, like faith had said, they let a land boy named Zac go to Mako, along with his best friend Cam. Zac found a special land entrance and he fell into the moon pool when the full moon was over. The result was that he gained a blue tail and the same powers as the mermaids of the pod. The pod fled, but they left Nixie, Sirena and Lyla to look after themselves and to fix the problem. They went on land and met Rita, a former mermaid. She works on Suncoast High, the same place where Emma started to work this year.

After a while, Emma and Rita both started to notice little things about each other, like the fact that they both never touched any water. One day, Emma decided to confront Rita.

"Hello Miss Dove, you wanted to talk to me?" Rita asked Emma. "Yes Miss Santos, but I was wondering if I could get a glass of water first." Emma asked. "Sure. I get one for you." Rita answered and she grabbed a glass. After she filled it carefully she put it on her desk for Emma and she sat down. "Thank you." Emma said and she wanted to grab the glass, but she let the glass fell and all the water was spilled over Rita. "I'm sorry, but I need to go. I'll be back in a few minutes." Rita said as she jumped up and almost ran to the door. "No need to." Emma said and she blocked Rita. "You don't understand it, but I need to go." Rita said urgently, but it was already too late. She transformed into a mermaid. "I was right." Emma whispered as she looked at Rita. "Are you going to give me to scientists now?" Rita asked. "No, because I could give myself and my friends to them to then." Emma said. "What do you mean?" Rita asked confused. "I mean that I'm a mermaid to." "Wait, what?" Rita said. "From which pod are you then?" "What do you mean by pod? I was transformed at Mako, along with two of my best friends. My other friend Bella was transformed in Ireland." Emma told Rita. "Do you mean that you weren't born as a mermaid?" Rita said and at the same time, she put her hand in a fist to dry herself. "Is that your power? To boil water?" "Yes, along with the rest." Rita answered and she stood up. "That's funny, I can only create snow and ice and freeze water." Emma said. "Is it all right with you to tell me more about this at my home? There are three more mermaids, who have been banished from the pod recently." "Sure." Emma said and the two of them went to Rita's house.

In the time that it was needed to get to the house, Emma sent a text message to Cleo, Rikki and Bella to say that she found more mermaids. Cleo responded by asking there could be more, but Emma didn't hear anything from Bella and Rikki.


End file.
